Sheddin Lovin
by Doorman361
Summary: Crane stumbles upon Viper doing some a little strange.


Crane rubbed his temples, why did his head hurt so much? Ok, first things first, survey your surroundings he thought as his eyes darted back and forth, green, leaves, wood, branch. I'm in a tree. memories slowly began to come back to the bird, me and Po where sparring. The avian let out a deep breath and lowered his guard. We were at the hot springs and while the guys were busy relaxing Shifu made me and Po spare to make up for HIS laziness. The Panda must have wanted to take a bath. He didn't even let me get ready, he just kicked me. Crane looked out to the sky the bright red glow of the sun indicated sundown, They have to be done now he told himself as he stood up and opened his wings preparing for flight, I should go back its getting late."

"The moon is bright, the wind is quiet." Someone was singing, theglanced around,"The tree leaves hang over the window," no one under him, no one coming up the steps to the mountainous hot springs, "My little baby, go to sleep quickly," It had to be coming from from inside the springs, Crane moved up the branch that hung over the woman's section of the wall "Sleep, dreaming sweet dreams." The song was familiar, something that his mother used to sing him to lull him to bed when he was just a fledgling, "The moon is bright, the wind is quiet," the voice was beautiful, something that he could listen to all day, a thing that filled his body with a relaxing warmth. "The cradle moving softly," Now that he had thought about it, he needed to know who this angel was. "My little one, close your eyes," Crane moved up the branch and peeked through the leaves and what he saw was a peculiar sight, it was Viper. "Sleep, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams."

She had finished the nursery rhyme and returned to what Crane forgot snakes did, shed. The girl continued to hum the soothing tune as rubbed her body up against a nearby jagged rock. She has such a lovely voice Crane thought as he continued to gaze at his emerald colored comrade. Her tattoos seemed to disappear in black and yellow flakes that littered the stone floor of the female spring area leaving behind a fresh mild green coat of scales on her back. The bird felt his body heat up, he shouldn't be doing this, she probably didn't want anyone seeing her like this he should go back. CRACK! The branch gave sending the bird plummeting down into the springs hot waters.

Blackness

Or at least that all that was for a few moments, he's head didn't hurt this time but his lungs felt like exploding. The bird let out a few strong coughs as water flew out of his beak. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Viper said as she constricted the birds chest, once again forcing more water out. "Whats going on?" The bird question as struggled to move he's wings, it was all for nothing though, Viper was a kung fu master and her coil was nearly unbreakable. "I should ask you that, were you spying on me Crane? Viper question with a hint of embarrassment in her voice, she couldn't believe Crane, of all her male comrades was a peeping Tam, she surely thought Monkey or Mantis would try to get a look first. The bird shook his head, "N-no, its just I was up in that tree and heard some singing and wanted to see where it was coming from." Viper turned a shade of reddish green, "Y-you heard that?" he nodded his head, "It sounded great." The avian smiled at his friend, "Viper I didn't know you had such a nice voice.". She smiled back, "Thank you Crane.". The two maintained a look of mutual happiness for a few moments before Crane came to the realization of an strange fact.

"Viper."

"Yeah."

"Why am I not wearing any pants." Crane said as he looked past the snake's coils to his loin, which in addition to not being covered was beginning to warm up, luckily for him his hat was covering his birdhood or rather the area his friend would have came out of. The snake pushed his head back down, your close are over there drying off by the fire. Crane turned his head to see a small spit roast n fire cooking what appeared to be his clothings.

"Well can I go get them?"

The girl ignored the birds question and asked one of her own "Crane can I ask you something?" Viper said looking up to the star in the now darkened night sky.

"Sure." Crane responded not quite sure what to expect.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Cranes heart began to race as he into stare into her emerald green eyes, You are He thought admiring the way the pale moonlight reflected off her smooth green scales as he used what little control of his right wing he had to slowly stroke the tip of her tail that draped off his side.

"Yes." Crane replied, short and simple.

"Its great that you think that." Viper gave him a devilish smile, "Because thats going to make this a lot more enjoyable for you." she began to swiveled her head down towards the birds loin. "If you need a good look just ask next time." She winked at him before her head disappeared under the hat, Cranes heart raced, "Are you really gonnaaaahhh!" Crane body tensed as he felt soft touch of her lips on the tip on his member, Viper giggled as the dull red phallus grew with every kiss, every touch. Soon she was face to face with a rather pleasant surprise, in most cases bird were never truly well endowed, they had what they had and she would have been more than happy to have been greeted with an average bird dick, but her new found lover was anything but. At what appeared to be six n half cun long and a girth that was even more impressive Viper was facing quite the challenge. Luckily for the serpent her species came built with a way around that and what normally would have been used by her ancestors to swallow prey was now going to be used to swallow something else. Viper unhinged her jaw and slowly began to work the bird's girth into her throat, she was helped along the way as her mouth and throat slowly filled with traces of his pre-cum. The snake's closed her eyes as she savored the musky taste of his shaft, taking in cun after cun of the rod until finally, she hit feathers, Viper gave herself the best smile she could with a large bird phallus in her mouth before she began to slowly bob her a few moments of getting acquainted with her new friend Viper wiggled her tongue around the tip of his member and swallowing any juices that might have escaped, Viper let out delightful moans as the sweet taste of his pre filled her taste buds, what ever Crane was eating it was giving him some pretty tasty seed. Crane was in pure bliss as he continued to rub the tip of her tail, sending little goosebumps down the snakes body which would in turn cause the snake to give a little tremor around his cock would would then reward her with more of his sweet nectar and after a few moments of this Crane felt a tremor of his own in his loin.

"Viper, I-I'm gonna…" This was what she was waiting for. Viper rehinged her jaw and swallowed what fluid she had in her mouth before sealing her lips around the avian's head. "MMMHM." Viper accepted as she heard her friend let out a final moan, his seed simultaneously erupting into her mouth in a gob of sweetness, then another, then another, Viper quickly began swallowing as the warm sweet mess continued to pour out of the bird throbbing cock and Viper was enjoying every bit of it. After a few more seconds the throbbing stop as Viper drained every last bit of cum from his cock.

Crane opened his eyes to see two green beautiful orbs staring back at him, "Sorry around that." he let out a small chuckle, "It's been a while.". Viper giggled back, "No its alright," She leaned in planting a bit wet kiss, warm kiss on his cheek. He probably got some of his stuff on him, but for now he didn't care. All he cared about was being with the girl he loved. Maybe he'll return the favor someday but for now it was dark and time for sleep.

"Good night Crane." Viper said as she released her coils.

"Good night Viper." Crane responded as he wrapped his wings around the snakes body.

Yeah, he'd definitely return the favor.


End file.
